Young, Wild & Free
by adrismama2011
Summary: John Cena's little sister Jada just wants to have a care-free life, her brother is the only one who understands that. Most of the time, except when it comes to his friends mixing with his family. OC/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes its hard to believe that I'm the little sister of John Cena. The 'top dog' of the WWE. I'm just a normal twenty-two year old girl. Jada. Jada Nicole Cena. That's it. I work at a clothing store, I hang out with my girlfriends and hit the club on the weekend. Everyone expects me to be something special like my big brother. I don't know what they could want me to be? How am I supposed to live up to my brother. I love my brother a lot, he's my best friend, I just wish my parents would leave me alone about making something of myself. I just want to be young and carefree until something catches my attention.

Now mine and Johns relationship is totally different. He supports me wanting to find something that catches my eye, he bought me my house and my car, he gets me tickets to all his shows, and he protects me. He's the best big brother a girl could have. We get each other. For the most part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review :). The chapters are longer after this. Please Read and Review :D **

I was cleaning my house getting it ready for my brother to be in town. John and a couple of his friends are staying here for the four days they're here for. The party house is basically what it turns into when the boys are in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Five hours later I was on my way to the arena. Meeting up with my brother before the show.

I got to the arena and walked past security flashing my backstage pass. Looking for my brother. I couldn't find him anywhere, but what I did find, was his big doofus of a friend and my second big brother, mister Randall Orton. He informed me that John was in a meeting with Vince and then had to be in the ring to train. It would be hard to see him until after the show. Randy invited me out to the club with them after the show. Heck yeah! A bunch of hot wrestlers to dance with, that's a good time if you ask me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read&Review :)**

I'm at the club and I'm having a great time. Dancing with my brothers friends, pissing him off, because even though we get along great most of the time, he hates when I flirt with his friends. I was getting guys to buy me drinks. Goodtime. I didn't have to worry about being the DD tonight. John said something about his friend, Phil, I think his name was, that doesn't drink, so he's taking us back to my place.

I haven't even met Phil yet. I wonder if he's good looking. I'm so boy crazy. I was standing at the bar surveying the crowd deciding whether or not to get another drink.

"Hey!" I heard a deep male voice say from beside me. I turned to face him, and he was just my cup of tea. Pierced lip and eyebrow, tattoos all over his arms, definition of sex on legs, to me anyways.

"Hey," I said back in a flirty tone, "I'm Jada!" I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He smiled at me, "I'm Ph...".

"Phil what are you doing macking on John's sister?" Randy asked as he came over to us.

Phil's POV

"I'm not 'macking' on anyone. I'm simply meeting a very beautiful young woman, who, as I've just found out, is Johns sister." I looked towards Jada, she was blushing.

"Okay dude, just looking out for you man, John doesn't like when guys try to get with his sister, especially his friends." Randy told me.

"Thanks for the warning man, but I think Jada is old enough to make her own decisions."

Fucking Randy, always gotta ruin the moment.

Jada's POV

Of course he has to be Johns friends and be off limits just cause he's one hundred percent my type.

We made small talk for awhile. I kept having drinks and he kept drinking Pepsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time we were leaving the club, I was pretty wasted. I took way too many shots.

I was sitting in the front seat of the SUV. John, Randy, and Cody in the back. I kept stealing glances at Phil. Ugh! He's so good looking. I'd fuck him.

We got to my house and everyone went off to bed. Except me, I'm making pizza right now. I'm drunk and I'm hungry. I put my i-Phone into the dock on the counter and put music on. I took of my dress and was just dancing away cooking pizza in my little booty shorts and my bra. I'm too warm, drunk and hungry. Hurry up pizza!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil's POV

I could hear music coming from the kitchen, need to go get some water anyways, might as well make sure everything is alright.

Standing in the doorway, I'm speechless. There's Jada, in just her bra and panties pretty much, listening to music and dancing. It's kinda funny actually, she's absolutely stunning.

"Huhmmm." I cleared my throat to get her attention. She turned to me and her cheeks flushed red. She's adorable. "What are you doing Jada?"

"Making pizza!" She said and got the biggest smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Want some help?" I asked her. She simply nodded and went back to her dancing.

When the pizza was done she shut off the music and we talked. I made sure she took two Advil before we went upstairs so she wouldn't have a headache in the morning. Being the gentleman I am, I made sure she got to her room okay, I waited for her to brush her teeth and tucked her in. I turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Phil? Stay with me please? I don't wanna be alone."

The look on her face I couldn't say no to. I took my shirt off and climbed into her bed beside her. She instantly cuddled up to me and boy did it ever feel right.

The Next Morning

John's POV

It's eleven o'clock and no sign of my sister or Phil. Phil never sleeps this long and Jada is usually up by ten the latest. Randy, Cody and I have already been to the gym and gotten breakfast. I'm on a mission to find them.

I looked in every room and no sign of either of them. The last room to check, Jada's room. I went upstairs and to the end of the hallway. I slowly opened the door and there they were. All cuddled up in bed. I could feel my blood pressure start to rise. I am going to KILL Punk!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review& follows :).**

I woke up and checked my phone for the time. 11:50 is what it read. Definitely time to get up. I looked over at Phil and smiled. He is so cute when he's sleeping. I climbed out of bed careful not to wake him. I went to take a shower. The water felt so good running over my skin. I got out and brushed my teeth and then went back into my room. Phil was still sleeping. I put my bra and panties on and slipped on a pair of short shorts and a cute tank top. Put a little black eyeliner and some mascara on my makeup was done.

I was just putting my hair into a ponytail when I heard a whistle from behind me. I turned to see Phil sitting up in my bed nodding approvingly at me. I smiled and blushed. He got out of the bed and came over to me.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning yourself! Thanks for staying with me." I smiled at him.

"No problem, how did you sleep?"

"Real well, and you?"

"Better than I have in a while. Hey do you mind if I have a shower?" He asked.

"Obviously not, go ahead. See you in a bit." I smiled at him and then walked out of my room, making sure to swing my hips.

I got downstairs and made myself breakfast. A nice simple bowl of cereal. I was just finishing eating when John, Randy and Cody came in from the backyard. John looked at me funny and opened his mouth to speak.

"Where is that punk?" What punk I don't get it.

"What punk?" I asked. He looks annoyed now.

"Phil, Jada, where is Phil?" Oh Phil, he's not a punk, just sex on legs.

"Should be down soon, he was gunna shower last time I seen him."

"Oh, you mean you guys didn't shower together?" That's rude, and none of his business if we did.

"No...? Why would we of? I only met him last night."

"So that's too soon to shower with him, but not too soon to have sex with him?"

"What are you talking about John?" I'm so confused, why would he even think that.

"I went looking for you in your room and I seen you guys all close and cuddly in your bed together." He stated. This is so awkward in front of his friends and it's still none of his business. It hurts he would even say that to me, seems like he's calling me a slut.

"I'm not a slut John! But if I want to have sex with Phil and I want to do it the first night I met him, it's none of your business! I'm twenty-two I can do what I want with who I want." I yelled at John. I was crying now and there's Phil. This is great.

Phil's POV

"You're still my baby sister and I'm still going to protect you." I heard John say, protect her from what?

"I don't care John! You can't just assume I had sex with your friend cause you seen us in a bed together." Oh, that's what they're talking about.

"Well what am I supposed to think? That's what every guy you dated wanted. If you didn't do it they left, if you did they left, I don't want to see you hurt again." John stated.

Jada was crying really hard now. Her eyeliner running down her cheeks. She pushed past John and looked at me, sobbed again and ran to her room. We heard the door slam shut.

"Smooth John." I heard Randy say. I looked over at him and Cody, they both looked uncomfortable and then went out to the backyard. John raked his hands over his face letting out a sigh.

"John, look man, it's not like what you think at all. We didn't have sex. I have more respect for your sister than to take advantage of her when she's drunk." I told John.

"I know man, it's just, it's my sister. And I've seen her hurt so many times by guys and I don't want her hurt again. Especially if it's at the hands of one of my friends." John explained.

"I get that man, it would fuck a lot of stuff up. But you have to remember she's twenty two, she's going to make her decisions whether you like them or not."

"I know, I'm just super protective of her."

"Yeah, well just to put it to rest, she was drunk and cooking pizza so I helped her to make sure she was okay and when I took her to bed she asked me to stay, that's all that happened." John chuckled at this.

"Leave it to Jada to come home and make pizza after a night out. Anyways, I'm gunna go talk to her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Read&Review :D **

John came to talk to me and cleared the air. I love my brother but I'm still kinda mad at him. He left my room and I re-did my make-up. When I was done I went downstairs and ate my cold pizza from the night before.

The boys came in from outside and said they wanted to go to the mall. Which is really just Johns way of making it up to me. Buy me presents, haha.

We all piled into my F-150 and took off to the mall. The radio was on and the boys were all talking about the upcoming shows and storylines. Phil was in the front seat with me and the other three were in the back. Usher's song 'Scream' came on and I turned the volume way up. I definitely love this song. I was singing along to it and at the part where it goes, "if you want it done right, hope you're ready to go all night." I looked over at Phil and smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked around the mall and John bought me a bunch of new clothes and shoes. I tried to drag them into Victoria Secret but John refused, saying he had no interest in knowing what kind of underroos I wore. He gave me his credit card and told me to go nuts. He, Randy, and Cody went to get something to eat. Phil came in with me. We talked while I shopped and when we were done we made our way over to the food court.

"So what was that look for in the car? With the Usher song?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haha playing dumb is funny.

"If you want it done right, hope you're ready to go all night? That doesn't ring a bell?" Phil asked.

"Oh that. Guess you'll have to wait and see." I laughed at the look on his face and skipped away from him.

Phil's POV

I legit just got a boner from her saying that. God, she's hot, wish she was mine everyday of the week.

I got myself under control and found the group. We went back to Jada's and played a few board games. We all relaxed in the living room while Jada made us dinner. I offered to help but she refused, because I'm a guest in her house. We ate dinner which was homemade lasagne, garlic bread and salad. It was so good. After we finished eating the other three went out with some of the other wrestlers but Jada and I stayed behind.

I came back down from getting changed into shorts and one of my WWE apparel shirts, Jada was standing in a little tank top and a pair and lululemon short shorts. She was doing the dishes. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Just testing the waters a bit. I put my face next to hers and kissed her cheek thanking her for dinner. I felt her cheek get hot and could feel her smile. I turned her to face me and leaned in for the kiss. I felt her lips on mine and she was kissing me back.

Jada's POV

I felt Phil's arms around my waist and I got my little butterflies in my tummy. He kissed my cheek and thanked me for dinner. I blushed and smiled. He turned me around and I seen him lean in. He kissed me and I kissed him back. There's lots of sexual tension between us, I can feel it. We moved along the counter towards the kitchen table. He picked me up with great ease and laid me on the table. This was turning into quite the heated make-out session.

His hands were going under my shirt, I was tugging at his trying to pull it off. I finally got it off and let my hands roam his chest and abs. The next thing I knew he was off of me and had a confused furrowed expression on his face. He rushed out of the room. I was dumbfounded. I got up and straightened out my shirt.

"What the hell?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Phil's POV

What am I thinking? I just told John I wouldn't take advantage of Jada and here I am jumping at her the second we're alone. Not to mention the fact I'm Straight Edge. No drinking, no smoking, no promiscuous sex. Although, heated make-out sessions doesn't count at promiscuous sex, right? Fuck, I gotta control myself.

I walked down the hallway from the room I was supposed to be staying in. I could hear music blasting from a room, sounded far away thought. Like it was in the basement or something. I made my way down there and found Miss Jada, hitting the punching bag, getting some aggression out by the looks of it. If my thinking is correct it probably has something to do with earlier.

She noticed me and just went back to what she was doing. She's probably mad. I hope she doesn't think it's cause like her. I walked back upstairs and found some video games to play.

Jada's POV

I saw Phil standing there watching me. I paid him no mind. I'm a little upset about earlier. I mean I thought he was into me, I guess not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! Please Read&Review :)**

I had a rough sleep last night. I kept dreaming about Phil. X-rated dreams, haha, just kidding. But seriously.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I did my makeup and then made my way downstairs in a 'Randy Orton' shirt and tight jeans. The boys were all standing in my kitchen.

"Nice shirt sis! You got backstage passes for sure now!" Randy told me as he laughed.

I laughed too, "please Randy, I don't need backstage passes from you, I just gotta flirt with security or ask John."

"Yeah that's true." We all laughed and talked a bit.

John, Cody, and Randy all went out to get stuff before they leave tomorrow. Just me and Phil in the house now. Awkward. I could feel his eyes burning holes into my skin. I turned and looked at him.

"You know if you would take a picture it would last longer." I said in a playful tone and a smile on my face. He's just too damn cute to stay mad at.

"Sorry, just admiring something beautiful." He replied a smile on his face.

"So what about last night?" Imma get me some answers.

"Well here's the thing. I have feelings for you, and I know we just met but every time I'm around you, I just get the urge to kiss you, and I know I started it but..."

I cut him off with a kiss. I had the answer I was looking for. He likes me and I have feelings for him too. Nothing more complicated about it.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"You're John's sister." He finished.

My face fell. Maybe to him it is more complicated.

"So my brother is going to get in the way of how we feel and what we want? As long as you don't hurt me then he'll be fine with it." I hope.

"Are you sure?" He's scared of my brother, seriously?

"No but he'll get over it. He can't dictate our decisions just cause you're his friend and I'm his sister!" That's the truth.

Phil smiled. I guess he likes that answer. He kissed me. I got the butterflies in my tummy. Phil broke the kiss.

"Sucks I gotta leave tomorrow, I wanna get to know you better!" He said.

"Agreed." I sighed. "But I can always come visit you on the road if you ever want my company." I smiled. I really liked him already. It felt right.

Later that night

John, Randy, and Cody had gotten home a few hours before. I went for a walk with John to tell him about what Phil and I had talked about. John was kinda annoyed I could tell, the look on his face and his tone when he responded to me. We continued walking and when we were almost back at my house John spoke up.

"Jada, just take it slow. I want you to be happy and if it's Phil that will make you happy then so be it. But if he hurts you I'll end him." I laughed at my brother and gave him a hug, he hugged me back.

"Love you Johnny, you're the best big brother ever, and my favourite." He laughed.

"Well obviously, I'm the only one who understands you." We got back to my house and I made my way up to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second one for the day to make up for the wait. Please Read&Review :D**

**This chapter starts in John's POV.**

Jada told me about her and Phil. I'm not happy about the fact she's even considering my friend as who she wants to get involved with. I thought we had discussed this before. I really dislike my friends and family mixing romantically. As long as she's happy though I'll try to deal with it.

I ran into Phil in the hallway.

"Hey, you got a minute to talk?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked into the room I was staying in.

"What's up?" Phil asked me, his eyebrows raised.

"Well Jada informed me that she has legit feelings for you, not just 'I'm drunk and you're hot" kinda feelings, and since you guys are going to get to know each other I have to give you this warning in advance. If you hurt my baby sister in any way, shape or form, I will hurt you twice as bad! Sound good?" I said.

Phil nodded, rubbing his hand over his chin, "Yup, sounds good. I have no intention of hurting Jada, I just want to get to know her better before we make a decision. I respect you looking out for your sister."

We did the man hug and I walked out of the room. Glad I got that off my chest.

Jada's POV

Phil just told me about what John said to him. I laughed at John threatening Phil. Phil and I hung out for the rest of the evening and stayed up well into the morning. Laughing and talking, he was telling me stories of pranks they would pull on the road. Just getting to know each other.

We were cuddling in my bed and he was slowly drifting off to sleep. He's so adorable. I ran my fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. This will be a weird relationship if that's what it becomes. He's going to be gone all the time. I guess that'll make time together that much better. I cuddled in close beside him and his arm came around me. I fell asleep with his arm around me and a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews pleeease =D. **

The boys were going back on the road today. I was bummed. I wanted to spend more time with Phil and my brother. But they have jobs they must get back to. I took them to the airport and waited with them as they got ready to go through security. Phil was holding my hand. He pulled me to face him.

"Time to go." He said looking down at me.

"I know." I put my arms around him and squeezed tight. He laughed and hugged me back. As we broke the hug, he leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

I went and gave John, Randy and Cody hugs. I told them to have a safe flight and call me when they landed.

I walked out to my truck and drove home. Now it's back to reality. Work tomorrow. I hate my job but it pays the bills, with a little help from my brother.

Later That Night

I was doing laundry and I heard my phone beep indicating I had a new text message.

it read; _'Hey beautiful, we landed safe and sound and just got to the hotel.'_

I replied; '_Ooh, I'm beautiful? Well thank ya, you're not too bad yourself :P. Glad you got there safe.'_

My phone beeped again. '_Yes you are beautiful! Now off to bed you, I'll text you tomorrow.' _ I texted him back saying goodnight. I felt so giddy and happy whenever I talked to him.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX 

I woke up and got ready for work. I have to go spend eight hours in a clothing store. Hopefully one of the girls I like working with is working with me. Some of the customers that come in are ridiculous, they just think we're lower than dirt.

Such a long boring shift. I really need to get a new job. When I was cooking dinner my phone started ringing. I went and picked it up off the dock and looked who it was. Phil was trying to Facetime me. I answered and we talked for a bit. I was a happy camper now. I got to see Phil's sexy ass face. I can't wait till his next few days off. If he wants to spend them with me that is. I'm sure he has important stuff to do other than see me.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is jumping ahead a bit. Hope you enjoy it. Review please :)**

3 Months Later

The last three months have gone by so fast and so much has happened. I got a new job working at a daycare, Phil came to visit me every time he had a day off, and we've been together officially for two months. John still isn't that supportive of it but he's trying.

I'm super excited today! Phil has a week off and he asked me to come on the road with him for two weeks after that! I'm so excited, I get to see Phil and I get to see John.

I was flying out to Chicago for RAW tomorrow and then Phil and I get three weeks together. I had my duffle bag packed and I was ready to go. I got in the cab and made my way to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight was boring and uneventful. I just couldn't wait to see my bub! I got off the plane and made my way down to baggage claim. I saw Phil waiting for me wearing sunglasses and a cap.

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug and kiss. I pulled away and couldn't stop smiling. He chuckled at my face and grabbed my hand. We walked over to get my bag.

"How was the flight my lovely lady?" Oh he's such a dork.

"It was good, boring. I was excited I was going to get to see you soon though." He laughed some more.

"Missed me that much huh?" He asked me with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Mhm, when I only see you four times a month yeah."

"I don't blame you, I'd miss me too." He looked completely serious for a second and then cracked up, I pushed his arm playfully and then looked for my bag. When I saw it I grabbed it, dragging it off the conveyor belt. Phil took it from me and led me out to the car.

"You know hun, I think I need to stop giving you compliments, your ego is getting too big." He turned his head to look at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and put my bag in the trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later That Night

Phil had taken me out to dinner and now we were back at his place cuddled in his bed watching a movie. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. He deepened it, getting on top of me. We were making out and he started peeling my shirt off. I pulled his over his head. He had his nipple rings in. So hot. I have the hottest guy on the planet. He started pulling my shorts down. He was surprised to see no panties underneath. I was ready for bed though in my pyjamas. He stuck two fingers down there and rubbed over my clit and then slid them inside. I moaned at the feeling he was giving me and I opened my eyes to see him smirking.

"Phil, I want you now!"

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom. He pulled his boxers off and rolled the condom on. He positioned himself and slid into me. He started thrusting, I moaned. We finished and cuddled. We talked a little. Phil was running his fingers through my hair. I drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry I suck at writing sex scenes. Reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and Phil wasn't beside me. I decided just to lay there for a bit longer. I was so nice and warm and cozy in the bed. About ten minutes later Phil walked into the room with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning beautiful." Phil said as he walked over to me. He handed me the plate and put the glass on the bed side table. He kissed me and sat down beside me on the bed. He asked how I slept and if breakfast was okay. Breakfast was good. Better than what I make for myself at home since I'm lazy in the mornings.

"Thanks for breakfast honey." I leaned over and kissed Phil. He moved the plate onto the floor and pushed me down on my back.

He kissed me and started trailing kisses down my neck and pushed my t-shirt up and pulled it over my head. He continued kissing down my chest, stopping at each breast, sucking and leaving light bites on each nipple. He made his way down my stomach and pulled my shorts off and when he came back up he stopped down there, his head between my legs. He licked a little and then got up on his knees leaning over me to the bedside table grabbing a condom and rolling it on. He pushed into me letting out a groan. I moaned loudly as he started thrusting. We finished after awhile and went and showered. We got ready for the day and went out shopping for a bit and Phil showed me a couple of places he loved going.

Around three we made our way to the arena to get ready for Monday Night RAW. Phil's match is about halfway through the show and then he was done. We were sitting in his locker room but soon he was going to go train in the ring.

There was a knock at the door, Phil got up to answer it. In walked my big bro. Oh I missed him too! At least with travelling with Phil for the next two weeks after his week off, I'll get to spend time with John!

"Johnny boy!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey little sister! How you been keeping? Has Phil been treating you well?" Oh John, always the over-protective big brother.

"I've been good. Just doing the same old, working, sleeping, texting Phil, visiting Mom and Dad, you know the usual." I responded.

"Oh, visiting Mom and Dad? Things going better with them? And how is Phil treating you?" John asked again.

Phil made his way out of the room to go train.

"If you must know John, Phil is treating me _very _well if you know what I'm saying." I winked at my brother.

"Ew Jada, that's disgusting. I don't want the mental image of my friend fucking you." I just laughed at him as he walked back and forth with his eyes shut, going, ew, ew, ew, ew, over and over.

"But seriously John, if he hurts me you'll be the first to know. As for Mom and Dad, they're hoping I'll get a job with the WWE while I'm out here, so they're being nice right now."

"Makes sense. If you did get a job with WWE we'd be able to hang out more." John stated.

"Yuppers. But I don't want to invade Phil's space. So we'll see I guess."

John agreed, gave me a hug and said he would come find me a little later.

Phil's POV

I don't understand why John thinks I'm going to hurt Jada. I like her. A lot. She's perfect, in my eyes at least. I wish I got to see her more than four times a month but that's what the next three weeks are for.

I finished training and made my way back to the back. As I was walking down the hall someone jumped on my back. The giggles told me it was my lovely girlfriend.

I was sitting on the couch in my locker room, just thinking about Jada and what I want to do with her on our weeks together. Her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Philly Cheese Steak!" Jada said as she poked my side. I laughed at her nickname for me . Such a goofball she is.

"Yes?"

"Nothing just wanted to make you smile. You looked all serious." She said with a smile and then kissed me.

I smiled at her and went back to my thoughts and Jada went looking for some Divas to hangout with.

**Filler chapter boo :(. more to come soon **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews :D. Please Read&Review! Here we go :)**

Our week of holidays together in Chicago passed way too quickly for my liking. I loved spending so much time with Phil and sleeping next to him. I just hope he's feeling the same way.

**Phil's POV**

Two more weeks with my bub and then she goes back home. That makes me happy and sad. Happy I'll have my space again but sad cause then it's just texts and calls. I know I like her a lot but I don't know if I could have her travelling with me all the time.

We met up with John and got into the rental car. We were all driving to the next town together. Jada and John were talking about some random stuff. I was just absorbing it.

**Jada's POV**

My brother and I were laughing about when he taught me wrestling moves. He still wants me to be his tag team partner for an intergender tag match. It's been discussed a few times but never been planned. I looked at Phil sprawled out in the backseat sleeping. It's something that would have to be discussed between us. I already know I'd have a job if I decided to be a wrestler, Vince told me that a while ago.

John was driving and his phone went off. I read the caller ID. 'Liz' is what it read. Ew, bitch. I dislike her. I don't know why John married her. She doesn't get him. She just likes spending his money. Bitch.

I answered.

"Hello"

"Who the hell is this? Where is John?"

"He's driving therefore it is unsafe for him to be talking on the telephone. And if you can't tell this is Jada then you are a dumbass." I responded.

"Oh it's you. Get John to call me!" She yelled at me and hung up. I shook my head and turned to my brother.

"Seriously John, she's a bitch. You could do better." I told him.

"I know but it's a hard decision Jada. Just wait till you and Phil have big decisions to make together." John replied. I nodded my head looking out the window.

We got to the gas station to fill up the rental and get snacks. I had to leave the car and go inside cause Liz called again and was yelling at John. I could tell by John's responses and that pisses me off."

I was getting a slushie when Phil popped up beside me.

"Hey you beautiful girl!" Phil said and put his arm around me.

"Hey Hun, did you have a good sleep?" I asked him.

"It was alright, it woulda been better if it was a bed and you were in it too." I laughed, Phil smiled at me.

"I agree. You, me, the bed, such good times happen there." I sighed and smiled. We walked through the aisles, picking out snacks.

"So are you glad you get to spend time with John?" Phil asked me.

"Yup. I'm glad I get to see him basically whenever I want when I'm on the road, and I'm glad I get to see your sexy face all the time too." I poked Phil in the stomach. He laughed and poked me back. We got into a poke war and were just laughing in the middle of the aisle. We stopped laughing when John burst through the door yelling at me.

"Jada, can you hurry up? I wanna get going. If you guys don't hurry up I'm leaving without you." And then he walked out the door.

Everyone turned to look at us. We looked at each other, laughed some more and went and paid. Phil asked me what was wrong with John. I shrugged and said it probably had to do with Liz. He nodded and went out to the car. John was leaning against it. He tossed the keys at me and got into the backseat. Phil got into the front with me and went on our way.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

John was finally out of his angry mood. He was joking around with us now. We got to the next town and went to the hotel. John went up to his room and Phil and I made our way to ours. I was stopped though by a guy running into me. He apologized profusely and tried to offer to take me out to dinner to make up for hitting me. I refused because a) it was an accident, and b) I have no idea who the heck he is. Phil looked pissed in the elevator. When we got to our room he went into the bathroom right away and when I tried to follow him he closed the door in my face and locked it. I was confused as to what he was mad about. I got changed and got into the bed. I could hear the shower running. Phil didn't come out for awhile so I went to sleep.

**Phil's POV**

I was so pissed off that Jada was being touched by that guy. It's completely ridiculous of me I know. And I feel like shit now for ignoring her and locking her out of the bathroom when she was just trying to find out what was wrong.

I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I opened the door and walked into the main room. There was Jada, passed out in the bed, TV on.

I dug through my bag for a pair of boxers. I pulled them on and grabbed a pair of shorts and a wife beater. I got dressed and headed down to the gym. I was stopped by my ex-girlfriend Beth. She had her hands all over me and tried kissing me. I tried to get away but she kept blocking me. She was asking where my girlfriend was, I just wanted to get away from her. She kissed me, I pushed her away. Little did I know someone had seen what happened already.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :). Happy New Year and sorry for not updating sooner. Here ya go, please Read&Review =D**

I woke up the next morning with a headache and when I looked at my phone, I had missed calls from John, Randy and my best friend on the road, Melina. A bunch of texts and to top it off Phil wasn't here.

I never have this many calls and texts when I get up. I started reading the texts. One of the ones from Melina said;

_"Hey girlie, I got something important to tell you. Call me right away!"_

Then there was John and Randy's, and they weren't being very nice while talking about Phil. I still have no idea what is going on. I called Melina back and when she picked up she said she was coming to my room right away. I hopped in the shower and got out and dressed. By the time I was done, Melina was knocking at my door. I let her in. She hugged me.

"Jada, I have something to tell you!"

"I figured, spill!" I replied.

"Okay, well, last night I was on my way back to my room, I seen Phil in the hallway." She said, looking at me.

"So he went for a walk?" What's the big deal, I thought.

"No Jay. He wasn't alone. You know he used to date Beth. Well when I saw him in the hallway he was with her. And they were kissing." Melina finished. She looked at me again.

"He what?!" I said. My blood was boiling. No wonder he's not here. He's over with that tramp.

"Yeah. They were kissing. I don't know why, or what happened. I saw that and then ran to my room before I kicked the shit out of both of them."

I laughed at Melina, but the tears were burning my eyes. I looked down and let some tears fall. There was a knock at the door. Melina went to answer it. In walked John. I looked at his face. I could tell he was pissed. But his face softened when he saw me crying. Melina hugged me quick and said she would talk to me later. When she was gone John came over and hugged me. I just cried. I really liked Phil and I didn't even do anything to cause it.

**Phil's POV**

I spent a few hours wandering around after the incident with Beth. I went back to my room and took another shower. I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I just got up and took off. I just couldn't get the guilty feeling to go away. Even though I didn't do anything wrong technically.

I just hope I get to Jada before anyone else does. I dunno who might've been out of their rooms when it happened. Or what or who Beth might've told.

I got back to my room and I saw John and Jada sitting on the floor talking and eating breakfast.

"Hey." I said with a smile, trying to hide my worry.

Jada looked up at me and I could tell instantly she had been crying. John looked pissed too. I looked back to Jada and the tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Do you want me to stay or go Jay?" John asked Jada.

"You can go. I'll call you as soon as I'm done." She responded. He hugged her and glared at me as he left. I sighed and went to sit on the bed, my head hanging.

"Why Phil?" My head came up and I looked at Jada. "Why did you cheat with her?"

"First off, it's not like that. Second, how do you know?"

"Melina saw you in the hall with Beth."

"Oooh, well it's not like that." I said.

"Not like what? Not like you were kissing her in the hallway?" Jada yelled at me.

"Jay, just calm down please. It's not like that at all." She looked at me. I could see the tears start to fall from her eyes. Sometimes I wish girls didn't get so emotional about everything. But I guess that's kinda what started this situation. Me getting worked up about something.

"No Phil! I'm not going to calm down. You cheated!"

"No babe, I promise, I didn't." I got up to hug her. When I got to her and put my arms around her she kept hitting me, trying to push me away. I just held her until she stopped. I moved us to the bed.

"Okay Jada, it's not what everyone thinks it is. Last night when that guy was touching you I got so jealous. When I got out of the shower you were already sleeping and I wanted to get my rage out so I was going to go to the gym. On my way down I ran into Beth. She kept talking to me and every time I tried to go around her, she blocked me. Then she kissed me. What Melina didn't see, was me pushing Beth away from me. I just felt so bad about the whole situation that I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to try and clear my head." I waited for her response. She just looked at me. Her face changing.


End file.
